This invention relates generally to a bar clamp of the type used to temporarily clamp together two articles, for example, for gluing, or to hold a workpiece for welding, and more particularly to a quick-action bar clamp wherein the moving jaw can be rapidly advanced or advances in small increments of selectable length. The concept of a bar clamp is old and well-known. In recent years, over-center toggle action handgrips have been incorporated for use in final tightening against the workpiece, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,313 by Pearson and 4,563,921 by Wallace. A disadvantage in the prior art lies in the fact that adjustment in the moving jaw over a substantial distance is cumbersome and imprecise. Frequently, the moving jaw is entirely disengaged and free to move until the final tightening of an object between the movable and fixed jaws is accomplished. A third hand would be helpful.
What is needed is a bar clamp having a moving jaw which is rapidly movable over both short and long distances to clamp against a workpiece and is operable using one hand with complete control by the operator at all times.